Love Melts His Heart
by ber1719
Summary: Falling in love is never easy, but add in a world war and a certain dark-haired officer from Dog Company and you've got yourself a class-A picnic. Speirs/OFC and Winters/OFC *love triangle warning and please r/r*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Adelina

I'd never regretted my decision to work as a spy for the British government. Not once, until now. I lay on the dew-stained grass, the ridges of the sun's first light just beginning to show over the distant horizon. The smell of blood and sweat and decay festered in the air. For the last few hours, I had been clinging to the hope that some wayward American Paratrooper would find me, but no such luck. Leave it to me to be stupid enough to wait on a man. It wasn't the first time after all. Although I didn't have much say in the matter in either case.

Their fists breaking my skin, my bones, was still fresh in my mind. I had thought that those men were my friends. Even though I was surrounded by the enemy, it was easy to forget that those people could turn on me with a moment's notice. And they had. They'd dragged me to the officer's tent. They'd beaten me and by some cruel twist of fate, they had left me behind in a ditch to die alone while they took up defensive positions along Normandy to prepare for the invasion of Europe. Their laughter had hurt almost as much as their fists. It almost felt good, knowing that they were probably being slaughtered at that very moment. Almost.

I didn't know how long I'd been there, but I knew that I'd have to drag myself to my feet soon. I could hear shouts, gunfire, and the sounds of grenades bursting in the distance. They were far enough away that if I managed to get up, I would still be relatively safe as I made my way towards the checkpoints for the American Paratroopers. Sighing heavily and steeling myself against the pain, I pushed myself to my hands and knees. My head throbbed anew and a wave of nausea hit me full-force. This was not going to be easy. I gritted my teeth and forced my legs to support my weight as I stood.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered, my body thrumming with pain. I probably wasn't in the best mind-set to be checking myself over, but I thought I had a few bruised ribs, a broken nose, and probably a twisted ankle. All things considered, I wasn't in half the shape that I could have been. I swallowed hard, knowing that my enemies hadn't been nearly as hard on me as they should have.

Shaking my head of the thoughts attempting to cloud my mind, I shoved my hand in my pocket for the piece of paper that had started this whole mess. Standartenfuhrer Fleischer, the other operative leaking intelligence to the British, was the one actually in touch with the British and after a meeting earlier in the day, he had pressed this paper into my palm.

"Your country-men are invading France tomorrow morning. You would do well to memorize these code words as well as the checkpoints that are nearest to our current location. The Germans are growing suspicious and you may have to escape sooner than we thought." He'd whispered this in my ear as he passed and I remembered feeling so lost and confused. He was the only real friend I'd had in over a year. The only person I had been able to talk to without thinking twice about what I wanted to say, without having to censor my thoughts and feelings. I still couldn't quite believe that I would most likely never see him again.

The sharp crack of underbrush nearby pulled me from my thoughts. Heart in my throat, I dropped to the ground. I tried to ignore the pain that radiated through my various injuries, but I didn't quite manage. A small cry slipped through my lips and I felt the tension fill the air immediately.

"Flash," came the quiet voice from just beyond the line of trees to my left. I scrambled a bit as I tried to remember the correct reply.

"Thunder," I whispered, relying on my instincts and being rewarded by the rustle of the trees as a group of men emerged from the darkness. I saw the patches on their arms. The Airborne had come to my rescue. I smiled despite the pain clouding my mind and made to move forward. Before I did, I had at least five guns turn on me.

"Stop right there, ma'am," one of them demanded, their eyes glued to my own. He looked so young with his eyes wide in fear and confusion, barely out of his teenage years I imagined.

Knowing that they wouldn't believe me on my word alone, I held up my hands in that universal sign of surrender and motioned to my breast pocket.

"Right, I know how this looks, but if you would check that pocket there, I'm sure you'll find all the information you need to know about me," I told them. I couldn't help the laugh that twisted its way through my lips when they all started at the sound of my voice.

"Holy shit, Lieutenant, she's American," the young soldier said. A few of the men around him sniggered.

"Good call, Cowboy," another soldier replied sarcastically. I glanced down at my uniform and took in the sight of it for the first time since I had been tossed in that ditch to die. It was covered in blood and who knew what else. Not to mention the obviously telling signs that it was a German military uniform. No wonder they were so on-edge before me.

Before I could wonder how much longer they would continue to hold me at gun point, the only Lieutenant in the group strode forward. He was tall, that much I could see, but it wasn't light enough yet for me to see his real hair color or eye color. He looked nice enough, though there was a tightness to the set of his mouth as he reached inside my pocket to pull out the papers there. There was a reason I kept them so close to my heart. They were the official orders I'd received from the British government to go undercover for them. Signed by Churchill himself.

"Call me crazy, but it's a little hard to argue with that signature," I said, hoping to diffuse the tension a little. It did the trick, the Lieutenant cracked a smile before he passed the paper on to another of the soldiers. I knew it wasn't the end of it by far, but it looked like I had leave to put my arms down at least. I met the eyes of some of the men, who were still clearly suspicious, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Now that the adrenaline was fleeing my bloodstream again, the pain was returning.

"...probably get a move on, sir. We've only got two hours left until we're supposed to be at the rallying point." I was tuning in and out to the voices surrounding me. My head was pounding, my chest ached with every breath I took. It was all I could do to remain on my own feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Ma'am?"

My head rose slightly and I could just make out the Lieutenant's face.

"'M fine," I muttered. I tried to take a step forward only to have the ground open up and swallow me whole. I fell forward, my body crashing into something solid and warm. Suddenly, panic rushed through me and I felt the urge to protect these men. I had to believe that they wanted to help me and I wouldn't let them risk their lives just to save my own.

"Please. Leave me." It wasn't much but I had to hope that they would listen to me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Winters 

I didn't think twice before I lunged forward to catch her. She looked like she'd been through Hell and back. It was a wonder she had the stength to stand at all. I was trying hard not to feel sympathy for her. After all, there would have to be a few calls made to authenticate who she claimed to be and I couldn't let my judgments be swayed by the state of her. For now, though, we would have to figure out what to do with her.

That's when she whispered three words to me.

"Please. Leave me." The sympathy that I'd been trying to hold back came flooding to the surface. Whatever her reaction to us finding her, this hadn't been it. And just like that, my mind was made up for me. We had to help her.

"Christ, we don't have the fucking time to be playing 'Save the Damsel.'" This from Guarnere, who looked ready to toss her back into the ditch that she'd crawled out of. I shook my head and set her down on the ground, careful not to jostle her head too much.

"I understand your concerns, Bill, but even if she isn't who she says she is, she could be useful. She's been inside enemy lines and God knows what secrets she's got on them. We have the chance to get insider information here," I explained. I was trying my best to be pragmatic about this. I knew Guarnere was angry and had been forced to grieve the loss of his brother on the eve of the greatest military undertaking in the history of the world, but I hoped that he wasn't too far gone not to be able to see sense.

"Lieutenant Winters is right. She could be useful either way. We can all switch carrying her on our backs until she wakes back up. Then we'll see if she can walk on her own," Lipton said, glancing around at the other men to watch their reactions. I mirrored his action, noting the doubt that was still shining in Bill's eyes. Otherwise, everyone seemed okay with the change of plans. I just hoped we could make it to the rallying point without getting her or anyone else killed.

"Guarnere, you take her first. Malarkey, bring up the rear," I instructed the men, my mind already miles away to where we needed to go.

We arrived in Sainte Marie du Mont just in time for our "damsel" to wake up again. Whatever she'd been through, it must have really taken a toll on her. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her auburn hair hung in limp ringlets along her shoulders, her green eyes were dull and slightly unfocused. She was a mystery and I had to wonder what exactly she'd been doing in that ditch. But I knew it wasn't the time or place, not yet.

"Alright," I began. My eyes searched the vicinity for any sign of Battalion. They would know what to do with the mystery woman. "Lipton, wait here while I find Strayer. He's part of our higher-ups. He'll know what to do for you." I added the last bit for her benefit. Hopefully she was aware of what was happening around her. She had been quiet since she woke up, a surprise to me. I would have thought she would be asking us questions or at the very least offering up any information she could about what had happened to her before we found her.

"Yes, sir," Lipton replied. He was the last one to carry her and he seemed glad for the break when she slid off his back. I didn't have time to wait around to see what she would do next. I took off in a random direction, weaving my way through the droves of men who were milling around the farm. I occassionally stopped to ask someone if they'd seen Strayer and finally, I ran into Ron Speirs. He had a grim smile on his face as he reached out to shake my hand.

"Winters, glad you made it," he said, his voice gruff and low to my ears. The man was just as much a mystery as the young woman in our charge. In a different sense of course, but still.

"You too, Ron. You haven't seen Strayer around have you?"

"Strayer? Yeah, he was in that barn the last time I saw him," Ron replied. He turned around to point at a large barn only a hundred steps from where we were standing. I clapped him on the back, a smile twisted my lips despite myself. Even if I wasn't particularly close to Ron, it was nice ot know that 2nd Battalion still had some of its better Lieutenants to keep it together.

I walked towards the barn, all the while hoping that Strayer really was in there. As much as my curiosity was piqued by our mystery woman, I needed to regroup with Easy and see where everything was at. If Meehan wasn't back yet, I wanted to get everyone together for him as quickly as possible.

I found Strayer talking to a few officers from the other companies in 2nd Battalion. I waited until he was done and then grabbed my chance.

"Major Strayer," I said by way of greeting.

"Ah, Lieutenant Winters, welcome back," he replied and held his hand out to me. I shook it.

"Sir, I and a few of my men found something that I think you would be eager to see. We've got a female POW with us. She has documentation that she was working as a spy for the British government in the German army. I thought you'd might like to see her as soon as possible." The surprise was evident on his face. I still couldn't quite believe it myself.

"Bring her in, Lieutenant," Strayer told me. I heaved a sigh of relief, glad that I wouldn't have to keep an eye out on her anymore. Then, I felt guilty for even thinking that. I remembered the look on her face as we'd emerged from the forest. The look of relief and hope in her eyes before she'd slammed down her mask of indifference. I remembered the look on her face when that mask had slipped again when she begged me to leave her there. She'd been through something really traumatic, that much was obvious and even though I knew that it wasn't the time, a small part of me wanted to make sure that she was taken care of. She deserved that much at least. Especially since, as I suspected, she'd tried to save all of our lives above her own.

"Is that all, Winters?" I glanced up, taking in the questioning look Strayer was sending my way. That's when I realized that I'd been standing in front of him for longer than necessary. I tugged on my ear, the guilt unfurling in my stomach again.

"Well, I know we're pressed for time, but would it be possible to get her some medical attention before we bring her in? She hasn't said what happened to her, but she's been through the ringer, sir."

Strayer seemed to consider the request. I could see on his face that he was against the idea, which I could understand. We didn't know who this woman really was. We had no idea if she was who she said.

Without waiting for his answer, I turned away and told him to forget it. I'd tried at the very least.

Adelina

I watched the Lieutenant slip away to go and find Strayer. I assumed he was the one I would have to prove myself to. There was no way that they would be able to get through to the British right away, but I had a few vital pieces of information about German activity in the area which might prove useful to the Airborne as well as me.

"Hey sorry you had to lug me around the French countryside today," I said to the man that had just been carrying me. I thought his name was Lipton, but I couldn't be sure. He turned a soft smile towards me, slipping his helmet off as he did. I could see the hesitancy in his look, but I knew to expect that. It wasn't every day that a group of American soldiers found an American woman dressed in a Kraut uniform and claiming to be a spy for the British government. I couldn't blame any of them for doubting my story.

"No problem. I mean, it was hard seeing as you weigh so much, but you know I pushed through," he replied. His lips quirked up even more when his words got a laugh from me.

"Bringing a girl's weight into a conversation is never smart," I said, my frayed nerves quieting just a little from our conversation. I felt lighter already. Not as if the last year and a half had not happened, but as if maybe I could really move on from it after all. Looking up into Lipton's open face, I felt hope for the first time in a long while.

The quiet moment was interrupted by several shouts off to our left. I had missed this, the exhuberance that Americans were known for. I was surrounded by the British and later, the Germans for the better part of two years. I'd grown close to some of the men, but nothing could replace the feeling of being close to people who'd grown up not so far away from you when you were in a strange land. Although, it seemed like I was starting at square one again when the unfamiliar faces fixed me with openly curious glances.

"Hey, boys," Lipton said. Seeming to sense my mood, he engaged the others in small talk. He asked them about the jump, if they'd found anything interesting yet. One of them, barely taller than me funnily enough, pulled up the sleeve of his uniform to show off his watch collection. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips.

"Snagged that one off an officer, huh?" I said. I reached forward and tapped the strap of one of his watches. "That right there is a Vacheron, which you could sell for a very pretty penny." At the astounded looks on their faces, I couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry, my father used to collect watches before the Depression. He taught me a few tricks and the Vacheron was one of his favorites," I explained. They all nodded, smiles greeting me when I dared to look back up at them.

"What other secrets are you holding out on, kiddo?" one of the men asked. At the sound of his accent, I realized he was with the Lieutenant's squad when they found me. I grinned at him and shook my head firmly. I could see the Lieutenant walking towards us and I knew I didn't have long. Strayer, whoever he was, probably wouldn't allow me to go to Medical quite yet. There were still a lot of unanswered questions about me and even though I'd have to deal with the pain for a bit longer than I wanted to, I knew that it was necessary.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," I said, just this side of unable to keep the playful smile off my face. The men chuckled and I couldn't help but preen under the attention.

"Ah, you gotta tell us your name at least," the short soldier said.

"You'll find out soon enough," I said mysteriously just as the Lieutenant reached us. "I'm guessing I'm wanted for interrogations?" He nodded, smiling a little.

"Sorry about this, but you know the American military."

"Funnily enough, it seems like the only military in this whole damned war that I don't know anything about," I said. I waved at the boys before setting off with the Lieutenant. The pain was going to start bothering me again soon so I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

A gentle hand on my arm had my feet grinding into the dirt to stop walking. I shook my head, startled at the sudden contact. I lifted my head, taking in the look on the Lieutenant's face. I could see that he was concerned and my stomach seemed to drop at the sight of it. How could he possibly be worried for me when he had no idea who or what I was. He smiled at the obvious confusion that was probably written all over my face before turning his eyes to the ground, the action almost shy.

"Are you sure you feel up to this? If you aren't, I can always persuade Strayer into giving us a few more hours." His words stirred something within me, something so bitter and so sweet. So sweet that they brought tears to my eyes. I sucked in a breath and felt my left hand curling in on itself. My nails dug into my palm, the pain driving away the urge to cry. I was being ridiculous, and yet, there was something about this man. Something so reassuring and kind. It was a rare thing to find in the world, and that I'd found it when everything had seemed lost...well I didn't quite know what to make of it.

I wasn't the sort of person that miracles happened to. The opposite, in fact, had proven itself time and time again throughout my life. And I knew how to deal with that, the shortcomings and the falls and the lows. But this was something else entirely.

I nodded in response to his question, schooling my features so that it looked like I wasn't going to cry at any second. "Yes, sir, I can handle this for a little longer." A funny look crossed his face and he seemed half way between either sighing in exasperation or laughing. But he didn't follow it up with a question, so I figured it couldn't be that important.

"Right, well, shall we?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at the confusion evident in his eyes. He ducked his head and then finally did let out the chuckle that he was holding in.

"Sorry, of course," he replied. I smiled up at him, hoping that I wasn't being too much of a distraction for him. Then again, he _had_ just jumped out of a plane to his potential death only a few short hours ago.

Maybe he needed a little distraction before jumping right back into the fray again.

**A/N: Hi everyone! So as you can see, this is a ridiculously different story than it was at first, but I'm feeling really great about it so far. And seeing as I'm so excited to finally get this out to you guys, I wanted to post this first chapter just to see how everyone is feeling about where I've taken the beginning. I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Please review if you have the time, even if it's just a "great" or a "I hated it, take it down for the love of all that is sacred." **

**Also, not much of our Ronald Speirs, but I'm sure my muse is gonna come up with something good for the second chapter. Speaking of which, it might be a while before that's out. Although, my Spring Break starts in two weeks, so you know I'll have a full week to devote to this story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_Adelina _

_I settled into the uncomfortable chair opposite the Major and let out a groan that I didn't manage to suppress. I hadn't been on my feet for very long and Winters had been more than willing to throw his arm towards me when I looked like I might fall, but I could feel every aching muscle. A thousand nerve endings crying out for attention and I knew that I wouldn't be long for the land of the conscious if I didn't get to a medical tent soon. _

_"Are we interrupting something, miss?" Major Strayer's voice cut abruptly through my thoughts. I turned my eyes on him. I could feel the exhaustion settling in now that I was sitting still. I sighed, a little irritated now that I'd met the man. He didn't seem like much. He had an unassuming face and I never would have pegged him for a military man but for a cold glint in his eyes when he met mine across his makeshift desk. I could see the distrust in the set of his mouth and shoulders. I let my eyes slip town to a point just above his collar. _

_"I am sorry. It won't happen again," I said. The Major shifted in his seat and ruffled with some papers. He seemed a little distracted. He probably had much more serious problems than a potential German spy infiltrating the ranks of the Army. _

_"Right, well I guess we can start with your name."_

_"Adelina Jones. I am a Field Nurse specialized in administering medical care close to the front lines. I've been reporting directly to Henri Fleischer, but my CO is Colonel Dobey of the British First Airborne. I have my papers if you'd like to..." I trailed off, wondering if he was getting any of this at all. The noise in the barn was maddening to say the least. Although, it was keeping me awake. At the jerky nod of his head, I searched the pocket inside of my jacket to draw out the papers that I had never needed. They were not in the best shape, but they would do. _

_"Where were you born?" Strayer said, his eyes and hands making quick work of the papers. He scanned them and I sat up a little higher. Just maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I sighed and ran a slightly shaky hand through my hair. _

_"I was born in Atlanta, sir," I told him. "I know I don't have much of an accent but you know I think the Brits and the Germans had a hand in that." _

_"They do talk funny don't they?" he said and it was obvious that he hadn't meant to let his guard slip as soon as the words left his mouth. He cleared his throat, his eyes darting up at me and down to the papers again so fast I almost didn't see it. I worried my bottom lip with my teeth, unease spreading quite suddenly through my stomach. I could really let my mouth get away with me sometimes. And to think that not even a day before, doing that very thing had got me caught and beaten by the men I'd thought were like family. _

_"Fucking Christ," Strayer muttered and then tossed my papers away from him. I glanced up, anticipation shaking me to the core. Would they put me under lock and key now? Just be done with it and shoot me in the street? _

_"There is no way we're gonna get through to your superiors today to prove who you are. Now don't get me wrong, I can be as succeptible to a pretty face as the next guy, but if you are attempting to spy on us and I find out about it I will have you shot, Miss Jones. Do I make myself understood?"_

_There was no doubt in my mind that he was serious. As well he should be. I couldn't help but feel respect for him. _

_"Of course, Major. You have my word that I'll be on my best behavior." He nodded and met my eyes for a brief second until his attention was directed elsewhere. A man had come up behind him and thrust a paper in his hand. He glanced up at me with a suspicious look and then bent at the waist to tell Strayer something. I tried not to listen, but it was hard as there were only three feet between us. _

_"Brecourt?" I repeated, astonished. Perhaps I could be of some actual use here afterall. My cheeks filled with blood when both men looked at me. Strayer was waiting for me to say something, but the other one was glaring. I could see hate in those eyes. Hate and accusation. I brushed it off, knowing that this information was bigger than my discomfort. _

_"I assume you're going to take down the guns there?" Strayer nodded, a quick jerk of his head. He was staring at me again, something I couldn't place hiding in his gaze. Whatever it was, I didn't have the time or the energy to figure it out. I knew it would take time to prove myself to these men, but it didn't take away the frustration I felt because of it. It was stupid to think they'd just accept me with no questions asked. I couldn't help but wish that was how it worked as I gestured towards the map the other man had clenched in his left hand. _

_"If I could," I told them. Strayer turned his head and nodded at the other man. He began to hand over the map. He was obviously uncomfortable doing so, but he had to follow orders. I sighed heavily, the exhaustion settling in my bones again. I hoped they would let me go after this. _

_I shook my head and focused on the map before me, trying to remember exactly what the positions of the German guns at Brecourt were. It had been the last piece of valuable information I'd gathered as a spy. Giving them this almost felt like the proverbial last nail in the coffin. Then again was that such a bad thing?_

_"Okay, I think I've got it," I said. "_There are some German .88s about 300 yards ahead in this field between us and Causeway Two," I told him, pointing out everything as I went along, "There are at least two of them, though there could be more now that things are all said and done with," I fumbled then, at a loss as to how to explain where the machine guns actually were.

"Do you have a piece of paper I could borrow, Major?" He did, and handed it to me along with a pencil. I licked the tip of the pencil and drew an L-shaped design on the page. I could feel Strayer and the other man watching me with interest.

"Okay, there are two guns that I know about for sure. Here and here," I said as I drew two large Xs on the sige of the L lying vertically, "And if I was making an educated guess, I'd bet on two more here and here." I drew two more Xs on the horizontal section of the L.

"And they've built trenches along these lines that give them access to the entire battery. Makes for easy getaways too if any enemy troops should come for them, if you get my meaning," I said as I drew the trenches as arrows for him. He studied the map for a moment and then looked up at me. Now it wasn't difficult to be sure of the emotion in his eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Jones. You've done well," he said with a barely-there smile on his face. I grinned in response, unable to help myself. I handed the map and the paper back to him.

"I'm glad I could be of help, sir." I started to turn and was halted by a hand on my shoulder. I tensed from the sudden contact but managed to calm myself when I saw that it was just Strayer.

"This doesn't prove anything, but I'd be willing to let you go about your business with some light security, Miss Jones," he told me. I could see that that was the best I was going to get and I smiled, relieved by this turn of events.

"Of course, Major," I said, making to get up. Strayer cleared his throat. It was inconspicuous enough, but it had me looking up at him again. He looked sheepish for a moment before he gestured towards the map and paper I'd drawn up for him.

"Actually, would you mind giving this information to Easy Company yourself? I'm up to my ears and I could really use the help. It seems like you know the German positions as well as anyone."

The part of me that was irrationally tired and hurting wanted to say no. I wanted to tell him that I'd done more than my duty's share for the war effort in the past two days than I'd ever thought I would be asked to do. I wanted to tell him to shove his gun up his ass. But I knew, some part of me had to know, that what he'd said was right. I hadn't been privy to much information when I was a spy, at least not in terms of German positions, but on this I was absolutely certain. And I still owed that group of soldiers a debt. They helped me when they should have left me to die.

"Sure, I can do it."

Dick

I'd finally found a moment of peace, such as it was with the sounds of the war all around us. I tried not to think about it, tried not to think about what Buck had told me and what it would mean for the company.

Lieutenant Meehan hadn't gotten to the checkpoint yet. Which meant that I was the acting Easy Company CO. I hoped he showed up soon. I had no idea if I was ready to lead Second Platoon into combat, let alone an entire Company. Either way, I was trying to collect my thoughts for the moment. I had a feeling it wouldn't last long.

I was proven right only ten minutes later when a Corporal from Battalion told me that Strayer wanted Easy's Commander. I tried not to sigh and turned to Buck, giving him a wry smile.

"Guess that means you, Dick," he said in reply. I refrained from rolling my eyes and slapped him a little harder than necessary on the shoulder.

"See you, Buck."

The young man lead the way towards the barn where I'd dropped off the young woman earlier. For the first time in an hour, I thought of her. Had she got any medical attention yet? I hoped so. When I'd left her, she seemed out of it. I could only imagine the injuries she'd sustained given the amount of blood that was on her uniform.

"Sir?" the Corporal's voice cut through my thoughts and I had to shake my head to focus again.

"Yeah?" I said, lifting my face to meet his inquiring eyes. He nodded toward a quieter section of the barn.

"She's over there."

"She?" I started to ask, but he shuffled away before I could ask him to clarify. There was only one person it could be and I had to wonder what else she was about to throw my way. I turned my head to the side and saw her standing there. She looked a little better. She obviously hadn't been to see anyone about her wounds, but she looked a little more alive than when I'd left her.

Knowing I couldn't put it off any longer, I strode towards her. She looked up as I got closer and smiled at me, almost shyly.

"Hello again," she said. She glanced down at the table now between us and let her hands fall to her sides. "Sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances."

"Well, we're in the middle of a war. I don't think it's gonna get much better than this," I told her and waved vaguely at the barn around us. She chuckled and then focused again on the table. I glanced down and saw a Battalion map on it. "I'm guessing this is what you need to talk to me about?"

She nodded in affirmation. "Yes, Strayer wants Easy Company to take Brecourt. It's about three-hundred yards, give or take, up the road from here. And they're firing on the guys landing on Utah," She pointed to where I would be taking my men.

"Now they're stationed here between us and Causeway Two. They've got at least two .88s, but I told Strayer that they've probably got at least two more." She stopped again to pull a sheet of paper out of her pocket. She laid it flat on the table and we both leaned over it to get a better look.

"When you come up to it, it's going to look like this. There's two sets of trenches that they use for access to the entire Battery. The machine guns are the Xs. Beyond that, I don't think there's a whole lot you need to watch out for. There's a thin line of trees that are covering their position from the back if I remember correctly, but that's about it." I studied the map and her drawing. I felt confident that Easy could take Brecourt, but I was worried that there might be a significant cost in manpower. I hoped I was wrong though.

"Well, that's that. You want to go with me to explain this to the volunteers?" I asked her. I looked up and she flashed me a quick smile before folding the map up again. "What's that face for?" She didn't look well. She'd been through a lot and it was a wonder she was still standing. It was clear that she was much more than she looked.

"It's nothing. This'll be the third time I explain this," she told me. "It doesn't matter what country you're talking about, there's an overabundance of red tape in every military force." She led us out of the barn and then let me take the lead back to the men.

"It makes it difficult to get anything done."

"You can say that again."

"I swear, if I ever get a desk job, I'll shoot myself in the foot," I told her. She chuckled softly at that, her eyes wandering to the men around us. We got a few curious glances, but for the most part everyone looked too tired to even lift their heads. Thank God for small mercies. She was probably tired of that already. Being the novelty couldn't have been easy when she was used to blending into the crowd. I cleared my throat, drawing her attention back to me.

"So are you ever going to tell me your name?" That got a real laugh out of her and I couldn't help but swell with pride. It lit up her face. Made her green eyes dance in a way that made me grin in response.

"How would that be fair? I have no idea what your name is either."

"Good point," I replied. I shrugged my shoulders and felt our arms brush. I doubted she felt the barely-there touch, but I felt her flinch away and knew that she must have. That was the second time she'd shyed away from my touch. I had to wonder if it was just me or if it was human contact in general that she couldn't handle. She'd seemed okay when Lipton had been carrying her here, but then that could be nothing. Maybe it was just unexpected contact? My head reeling, I looked over at her. When our eyes met, the corners of her mouth turned down. She looked confused and maybe a little grateful. I couldn't imagine what for, but I smiled at her anyway. Tried to be reassuring. She ducked her head, a faint blush touching her cheeks. The silence between us was comfortable, if a little embarrassing, and I took that as a good sign.

"I'm Adelina Jones," she admitted softly. I stared ahead for a second and gathered my thoughts. When I turned to look at her, I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"That was awfully easy to get out of you," I joked and paused mid-stride to hold my hand out for her, "Richard Winters, or Dick for short." She glanced down at my hand and after a beat, she reached out to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Dick."

Adelina 

It was stupid. Really it was. I couldn't help but feel lighter now that was out in the open. My real name hadn't really belonged to me in a long time. In the past two years, I'd been many things. The nurse struggling in the face of pain, of death, and running from her own past. The British Spy. The Traitor. But with these men, in this place, there was no reason to lie anymore. I could be myself in every sense of the word without fear. It was freeing. It was terrifying. I wasn't sure who Adelina Jones was anymore. I wasn't sure if I could be that girl again, but I hoped for my own sake that I could someday.

I focused again on where I was. It wasn't the time to reflect. There'd be plent of that when I managed to get to the medical tent, if I ever did.

"Ah, so the Wonder Woman returns," one of the men shouted as we approached. I rolled my eyes and ducked my head, aware of the new and curious glances I was getting.

"I don't know about that," I said, brushing the exaggerated compliment aside.

"This isn't a social call," Dick said beside me, suddenly all business again. It was almost funny how different he was than the man who'd not five minutes ago been joking and laughing with me. At his tone, the air filled with tense anticipation. My stomach clenched. Was I about to send some of these men to their deaths? I realized it hadn't been my call in the first place, but still. What if the intelligence was wrong? Or old? My hands curled into fists, my nails digging into my palms hard enough to hurt. It cleared my mind a little, but I couldn't stop the uneasy feeling I had about this.

"We're taking Brecourt and I need volunteers," Dick told the men. They looked about as happy with the situation as I did. Despite that, at least twenty hands went up at his request.

"Great. If you would, follow us." He led us a short distance away to an overturned table. He set it right and I started unfolding the map. As I did, the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand on end. My eyebrows furrowed and my hands paused on the map. I did a half-turn and I let my eyes roam. Seeing no one there, I shook my head at my own paranoia. I was going to have a hard time letting go of that "always stand on your toes" mentality I'd had drilled into my head for so long.

When I turned towards the men again, my sight blurred for a moment. My teeth clenched together and tightened my grip on the table. I was feeling lightheaded, but I hoped that I could hold out a little longer. I met Dick's eyes. I could see the concern there, but I nodded, a sharp bob of the head, before I bent over the map.

"So what we're looking at here..." I let the words speak for themselves, my mind left to wander. I tried to focus on something, anything, that would get me through the next ten minutes. Would I be able to get to the medical tent by myself? How long before I could be up and about again? Were my injuries worse than I'd thought?

"...here in ten. Gather all the ammo and supplies you can carry." I became aware that Dick was talking to the men again. I must have stopped talking. Relief swept through me for the second time that day. The men nodded at their Commanding Officer and broke off. Some of them glanced back at me. Most of them seemed to be making it a point _not _to look my way.

"Good luck, boys," I called and waved them off. I tried not to think about which faces I would be seeing again.

"There is no luck in war," a voice said from just behind my left shoulder. My heart jumped into my throat and I whirled around. I barely surpressed the scream swelling in my chest as I met the most intense gaze I had ever seen. Pools of dark brown so deep that I was irrationally afraid of being swallowed by them. They were framed by an untidy fringe of black hair and thick eyelashes that made my mouth dry. Whoever he was, he was beautiful.

I didn't get much further than that before the nausea shoved reality back into my face. A strangled jumble of sounds fell from my lips as I whipped my head to the side. I was only dimly aware of a single point of burning heat on my upper arm before the bile was rushing out of my mouth. My throat was on fire by the time I was able to stand up straight again. His hand was still on me, but I tried to ignore it as I swept the sleeve of my filthy uniform over my lips.

"Sorry. What a first impression I must be making on you," I said, my voice cracked and hoarse. Despite that, or perhaps because of it, I heard the stranger chuckle in response.

"Oh, it's a doozy. I've never made a woman throw up at the sight of me, so I won't be forgetting you anytime soon," he told me and there was something about the slight quirk of his lips and the spark in his eye that set me blushing. This man reminded me of _him_. The _him _that I'd fallen for and had my heart broken by. He was probably just as much trouble too. I turned my head, refusing to meet his eyes after that, and found Dick watching us curiously. For some reason, I felt guilty at that and tried as calmly as I could to pull my arm away.

"And that's my cue. I'd better get to the medical tent." With that, I shuffled off without waiting for either of them to reply. I hadn't been with these men for an entire day and already I was making an idiot of myself. I sighed heavily.

Who knew, maybe I'd get lucky and be shipped off soon. Though, I had to admit that I would be disappointed if that happened.

**A/N: So...I'm really happy with this chapter. It's taken me forever to finish it, but I couldn't be happier with the way that Ron and Adelina met this time around as opposed to the original. For those of you who read this before, do you like this version better? For those of you didn't, I'd love to get your thoughts on this chapter too. **

**I love you all and thank you so much for taking this journey with me again. **


End file.
